Me gustas, ¿yo a ti?
by RoseMarie21
Summary: Zoro tiene una duda, o mejor dicho dos. ¿Que es lo que siente? ¿Esa persona sentira lo mismo?


**Hola! Pues aquí con otro fic de Zorobin (me encanta, se nota?x3)**

**Por cierto, lo que este en _cursiva _son los pensamientos de los personajes y lo normal, es hablar o narracion.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado y sin mas que decir. A leer!**

* * *

**Me gustas, ¿Yo a ti?**

Una mañana como cualquier otra en el Sunny, un mugiwara tenia un animo diferente esa mañana, o mejor dicho, sentimientos…

-Buenos días Nami-swan, Robin-chwan.

-Buenos días Sanji.- Respondió la morena alegremente.

-Buenos días Sanji-kun.

Ambas señoritas se sentaron, y esperaron que la comida fuera servida, ya cuando todos los mugiwara, con excepción de uno, estaban ahí, comenzaron a desayunar y todo iba tranquilo.

-Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Zoro?- Preguntó la morena intrigada.

-No lo se Robin-chan, pero no preocupes por el.

-¿Hablaban de mi?- En eso, entro el espadachín a la cocina.

-Buenos días Kenshi-san.- Dijo la morena, sonriente como solo ella sabe. Pero diferente a la reacción que sus nakamas tendrían en mente por parte de Zoro, tal vez el responder en voz baja, solo contestar con la mirada e incluso ignorarla, al momento en el que Zoro vio a Robin sonreirle así, se sonrojo levemente y volteo hacía otro lado, intentando evitar que sus nakamas lo notaran.

-Bu…buenos días.

Al terminar el desayuno, cada mugiwara se puso a hacer algo diferente, Zoro fue el primero en irse, fue a entrenar en el puesto de vigía, cuando cada mugiwara estaba en sus lugares típicos, Robin se llevo un libro al puesto de vigía, y fue donde Zoro.

-¿Qué quieres Robin?- Inmediatamente Zoro se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Vaya vaya. No eres del tipo de persona que se pueda asustar.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Acompañarte.

-¿Acompañarme? ¿Para qué?

-Siempre estas aquí solo. Solo quise venir. Acompañarte.

-Bueno.

-¿Puedo quedarme? ¿O te molesta mi presencia?

-Haz lo que quieras.

El silencio abundo ahí, lo único que se oía, era el pasar de las páginas del libro de Robin, y el sonido del mover las pesas de Zoro. Así estuvieron casi por una hora.

-Oye Robin.

-¿Si?

-Bueno…- El rubor en las mejillas de Zoro era notable.- Yo…-Paro unos minutos.- Mejor… Mejor olvídalo.

-No puedo olvidar algo que no me haz dicho. Kenshi-san. ¿Qué pasa?

-No es nada.- Zoro volvió a sonrojarse.

-Si tienes algo que decir solo dilo.

-No, no es nada.

El tiempo paso, la noche llego, y como siempre, Zoro le toco vigilar.

Aunque, Zoro se quedo profundamente dormido. Mientras dormía, Robin llego con una cobija, y se sentó junto a el, cubriendo a ambos con ella.

-Buenas noches. Zoro.- Robin después de un rato de solo verlo, lo cambio de posición, poniéndolo en sus piernas, y la cobija, por su propia espalda. Robin acariciaba el cabello de Zoro, mientras lo veía dulcemente.- Que lindo se ve al dormir…

De un momento a otro, Robin se quedo dormida y se hizo de mañana.

-Buenos días Kenshi-san. ¿Cómo dormiste?- Zoro apenas reaccionando, se sonrojo y se levanto de las piernas de Robin muy rápido.

-¡¿Qu..Qué haces aquí?!

-¿Qué no puedo estar aquí?

-¿Desde cuando esta aquí?

-Cuando te quedaste dormido anoche.

-...- Zoro aún un poco rojo, se fue a la cocina.

Cuando llego el momento del desayuno, todos los mugiwaras estaban ahí, esperando la comida, que pronto seria servida por Sanji.

-Aquí esta tu comida Robin-chwan.- Mientras Sanji coqueteaba con Robin, un celoso Zoro lo veía todo.

-Ah muchas gracias.

-Para nada Robin-chan, es un placer.

-_¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Desde cuando me importa que el ero-cook coquetee con Robin?_-Zoro, aún celoso, se dispuso a crear una distracción para que se alejara de ella.

-¡Oye ero-cook!

-¡¿Qué quieres marimo?! ¡¿No ves que estoy ocupado?!

-¿Tal vez que nos sirvas de comer? Siempre te la pasas horas con ellas dos.-La intención de Zoro de despegarlo de Robin, tal vez no fue de mucha ayuda.

-Ahora por eso, estaré más tiempo con Nami-san y Robin-chan.

Zoro sentía como le hervía la cabeza, aunque sin encontrar respuesta del porque.

-_¿Qué me pasa? ¡Basta!_

El desayuno siguió, casi como cualquier otro, la diferencia era que cada vez que Sanji se le acercaba a Zoro, se encelaba por completo.

-¡Chicos! !Una isla!-Gritó Nami.- ¡Es una isla de verano!

La isla, como un paraíso de verano, era tan hermosa que todos decidieron salir a explorarla, dejando el barco solo, Zoro se hubiese quedado, pero quería sacarse a Robin de la mente, caminando. Pero diferente a lo que creyó, Luffy ordenó ir en grupos, al azar (principalmente para evitar que Zoro se perdiera) Las parejas quedaron así: Sanji y Brook. Franky, Usopp y Chopper. Luffy y Nami. Y para mala (o buena) suerte de Zoro, le toco ir con Robin.

Cada quien, paseaba por la isla con su respectivo compañero.

-Kenshi-san ¿Qué ocurre?- Robin pudo notar que Zoro estaba extraño, y algo sonrojado, sin mencionar nervioso.

-No es nada.

-Desde ayer dices que no es nada…

-¡Que no es nada! _Al fin entendí… Creo que… Robin me gusta. Pero procuraré no decir ni hacer nada que revele mis sentimientos._

-Bueno…- Siguieron caminando tal vez por media hora sin que cruzaran palabra.

-Kenshi-san.

-¿Qué?

-¿No tienes hambre?

-Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, sí.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer a algún restaurante?

-Como quieras.

-Bueno, vamos.- Como era de esperarse, Zoro iba por otra dirección.

-Kenshi-san.

-Ahora que.

-No es por ahí.- Robin le tomo la mano y lo llevo por donde era, provocando un ligero sonrojo en el. Cuando llegaron al restaurante, aun tomados de la mano, un hombre los atendió.

-Buenas tardes, ¿En que puedo servirles?

-Una mesa para dos, por favor.- Respondió sonriente la morena.

-Ah si, de inmediato señorita.-Se pudo notar como el hombre pensó que eran pareja al verlos tomado de la mano.- Por aquí por favor.

Ambos siguieron al hombre, y llegaron a la mesa.

-¿No hubiese sido mejor que me dejaras ir solo, o por lo menos al llegar?

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que me soltaras de la mano.

-¿Te molesta?

-Algo…

-¿Por qué?

-Es solo que… parece que somos más que solo nakamas.

-¿Y eso tiene algo de malo?

-_¿Qué le pasa? ¡Por supuesto que es malo!_ Ah… sí.

Después de comer, siguieron caminando sin rumbo alguno, hablando e vez en cuando.

-Entonces Zoro te molesta si hago esto.- Robin se le pego, restregando sus pechos a su brazo y lo tomo de la mano.

-_¿Acaba de llamarme Zoro?_

-¿Te molesta entonces?

-Haz lo que quieras.- Dijo un sonrojado Zoro.

-¿No te molestaba?-Lo único que trataba Robin de hacer, era provocarlo, ella tenía claros sus sentimientos, sabía que Zoro la quería, pero quería ver si el lo decía.

-Te dije que puedes hacer lo que te de la gana.

-Ah ¿enserio?- Robin se pego aún más.

_-¿Qué rayos quiere? ¡Basta!_

-¿No dijiste que no importaba?

-Bien, si importa, por lo menos no te me pegues tanto.

-¿Te molesta o te incomoda?

-Me incomoda un poco.

-Esta bien.- Robin se despego de el y solo lo tomo de la mano.- ¿Ves que diciendo las cosas todo se arregla?

-Si, claro.

-Entonces ¿No tienes nada que decirme?

-¿Decirte que?

-No lo se, cualquier cosa, gustos, disgustos, necesidades, intereses. Sentimientos…-Eso ultimo hizo que el corazón de Zoro latiera más rápido.

-Si tanta…

-¿Eh?

-Si tanta es tu necesidad de saberlo… creo que te lo diré.

-¿Será que lo dirá?

-Me…. Me…. Me g….. Me gustas.- Claro que Robin no fue capaz de entenderle, pues lo dijo en susurro, solo para el.

-¿Cómo? Lo siento pero no entendí.

-¡Me gustas mucho!- Claro que, Robin no esperaba que fuese tan directo, esperaba tal vez, una indirecta. No pudieron ambos evitar sonrojarse, aunque Robin menos claro.

-¿Que?- A pesar de saberlo, se sentía sorprendida sin saber porque.

-No lo volveré a repetir así que si no escuchaste es una lástima.

-Te escuche claro. _Es cierto, sabía que le gusto, pero, no me puse a pensar en mis sentimientos. ¿El me gusta?_ Creo que, deberíamos de volver al Sunny…- No supo decir nada mejor que eso.

-Sí eso creo._ Sabía que no sentiría lo mismo, ahora actuara diferente contigo ¡Idiota! ¡No se lo hubieras dicho!_

Cuando regresaron al Sunny, ya estaban todos ahí.

-Hola a todos. Ya volvimos.

-¡Hola Robin-chwan!

-Ah hola Robin.- Dijo Nami.- ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro.

-Bueno Robin.- Nami llevo a Robin al camarote que compartían, y cerro la puerta.- Creo que lo notaste, ¿No?

-¿Notar que?

-Bueno, Zoro ah estado muy raro últimamente.

* * *

_-¡Me gustas mucho!-_ Robin no pudo evitar recordar la confesión de el.

* * *

-Si. ¿Por qué?

-Iré al grano. Cuando hablábamos Luffy y yo… vimos cuando Zoro y tu iban de la mano, y cuando te dijo que, le gustabas. Así que quiero saber. ¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos?

-_Buena pregunta ¿Cuáles?_ En realidad, no lo se, pero aunque fuesen positivos, le llevo casi una década.

-¿Y cual es el problema?

-Pues, que soy mayor que él.

-Yo no le veo problema. Ahora dime ¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos? Si lo sabes.

-Me gusta…ría saber de donde viene todo esto.

-Quiero saberlo. Es todo.

-Pues, creo que… me gusta un poco.

-Escucha Robin, yo tenía mas que claros los sentimientos de Zoro desde hace tiempo, en Skypiea, cuando Enel te lanzó el rayo, Zoro te atrapo y se enojo mucho. Y desde entonces tengo esa duda. ¿Tu sientes lo mismo?

-Sí. Me gusta.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué esperas? Ve a decírselo.

Robin salió, y busco a Zoro hasta encontrarlo en el puesto de vigía.

* * *

-Zoro.

-¿Hmm?

-También me gustas… Te amo.

-Robin. Y…Yo también te amo.- Robin se aventó a Zoro y le dio un beso en los labios.

* * *

**Talalalal hasta aqui este nuevo fic, les gusto? bueno le di a zoro una personalidad tsundere, pero en realidad para mi asi es con robin en la serie, tsundere, si no creen fijense bien, (en wikipedia dice eso tambien XD) bueno hasta el proximo fic**


End file.
